hold my hand
by presenterasermight
Summary: Aizawa's known for a while that Hizashi's true self isn't that loud energetic man he's pretended to be for 15 years, but he didn't expect him to be THAT different, or THAT lovey-dovey.


Aizawa opened the door to Hizashi's apartment. He took a large whiff of the air. " _Good God_ " He thought to himself. It smelled heavily of cigarettes and dirty laundry. He looked around. "Where is he..." he looked at the couch. Not there. He turned and made his way towards Hizashi's bedroom. The door was closed. What if he was asleep? Aizawa hesitated as his hand reached the handle, but that all changed when he heard something. He cracked the door open enough to slip inside. Yep. He was hearing what he thought he was. He was hearing Hizashi _CRYING_. Suprisingly, it wasn't as loud as Aizawa thought. Hizashi wasn't on the bed though. Oh, wait...the bathroom. Aizawa quietly tiptoed to the bathroom door and peeked in. He held his breath and balled his fists. Hizashi was curled up in the tub. The water half way filled. His head laying on his arms, which drooped over the side of the tub. It was hard to tell though, because his long blonde hair covered him almost completely. Aizawa silently opened the door. He quickly squatted down and placed his hands on the sides of Hizashi's tear soaked face, before pressing his forehead into Hizashi's. Hizashi jolted when he felt warm callused hands on his cheeks. Hizashi looked up at Aizawa. Aizawa expected those energetic neon green and yellow eyes, but what he saw was soft, dull, and glassy. Hizashi had eyebags. This made Aizawa shiver. He knew Hizashi put makeup on to look better but...he didn't know Hizashi had eyebags. Atleast they weren't as terrible as Aizawa's. That was the only thing that made that situation better. "What's wrong." Aizawa mumbled. He tried to sound not too concerned, but that backfired majorly. "I can't do this. I can't keep being this happy-go-lucky persona...but I _HAVE_ to...Shota, there's so many people that depend on us, and I have to be one of those pro heros that smile to show he isn't scared, y'know, kinda like All Might? But, it's so hard...I couldn't smile...during the USJ incident...I was so scared...so so scared of loosing you...I...I lo..." Hizashi's voice trailed off. He grabbed Aizawa's shirt and buried his face into Aizawa's chest. He started to calm down. Aizawa lightly wrapped his arms around Hizashi. They both needed this. "What were you going to say?" Aizawa glanced down at the part of Hizashi's long blonde hair that was in the water. " _I...I love you so much, I don't want to loose you._ " Those words rang through Aizawa's ears. Did...did Hizashi just admit his feelings for Aizawa...in his bathroom...crying?! Well, that's a certainly interesting way of telling someone how you truly feel about them... Aizawa sighed. " _I love you too, Hizashi._ " Hizashi completely stopped crying, and in a low confused voice he sputtered out a "Wait, you **what**." Aizawa couldn't help but snort at such a tone. "What? Was that not what you wanted to hear?" Hizashi's face was plastered with a dumbfounded frown. "I didn't say anything like that just now, did I?" Aizawa let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, actually you did. Literally not even a minute ago." Hizashi pushed his face back into Aizawa's chest, wheezing. "I'm gonna get you a towel, 'kay?" Aizawa stood up and leaned out through the door frame, grabbing a robe. He tossed it to Hizashi and walked out into Hizashi's bedroom. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. Hizashi came out with his hair tied sloppily into a gigantic bun. He rubbed his eyes and proceeded to sit next to Aizawa. He looked down. Aizawa was fumbling his fingers and his eyes seemed to be focused on them. "So..." Hizashi leaned back. "First, How'd you get in my apartment? Second, why did you come into my apartment?" Aizawa clasped his hands together. "Ah, you gave me spare keys, remember? I came in to give them back." Hizashi nodded. "Oh, yeah." The two were silent for a while. "I should go, I-I'm sorry I came in without permission." Aizawa put his hands on the sides of him and was about to push off of the bed, but something delayed that. Something that he didn't expect. Hizashi grabbed Aizawa's hand. " _Please stay._ " He whispered. He softly caressed Aizawa's calluses, while tracing along his fingers. Aizawa opened his mouth as to protest but, _shit_...after what just happened he couldn't leave without knowing Hizashi was fully in the right state of mind. He sat back down. "You have such nice hands, dear." Aizawa shivered slightly. He hadn't heard Hizashi say that before. Maybe, this was just Hizashi being genuine? "My hands aren't as nice as yours though. You have long slender fingers and baby soft skin. I have terrible calluses..." Aizawa felt his cheeks grow warm. Did he just compliment Hizashi's hands? Hizashi couldn't help but blush and smile at the praise. He softly clasped his hand onto Aizawa's. Aizawa returned it. "You're really handsome..." Hizashi murmured. Aizawa laughed. "That was a joke, _right_?" Aizawa said, still snickering. "Shota... _baby_...I'd never joke about your beauty." Hizashi said, looking into Aizawa's bloodshot eyes. "Listen, 'Zashi. You shouldn't be calling me handsome. Have you seen what you look like compared to me? You're literally to die for...God...those eyes, that hair, that bod- er...your complexion...you're the actual image of an angel." Aizawa's hand gripped Hizashi's tight. Before Hizashi knew it, his lips were softly touching Aizawa's. He was about to push himself away in embarrassment but was quickly reassured he was doing the right thing when Aizawa's other hand reached and cupped Hizashi's face. They pulled away and Aizawa was biting back a smile. Hizashi was heavily blushing. " _ **HHHHHH DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!**_ I get easily flustered, alright!? It's your fault for caring about me!" He sounded angry but, y'know, like a fake angry. "Anyways, when the **fuck** are you gonna start shaving, you hairy ape?! Your stubble is a pain in the ass to deal with, and that was just a light smooch!" Aizawa blinked. Was Hizashi really THIS easily flustered? God, that's adorable... Aizawa looked at the clock. It was around 9PM. "You should sleep." Aizawa tried to unclasp his hand from Hizashi's but it didn't budge. "Could you...please...sleep with me." Hizashi mumbled. " _In what sense?_ " Aizawa snorted. He quickly silenced when Hizashi looked up at him...the same eyes as when he was in the bathroom. "Alright. But, please...put some PJs on." Aizawa said, he shot a smile in Hizashi's direction as Hizashi went to get dressed. He came back out in...probably the dumbest PJs Aizawa's ever seen...They had " _I'm a star_ " written on the tank top along with matching boxers and high socks. Aizawa had to cover his face so he didn't start laughing. "Oh, come **ON**. These are the only PJs I have." Hizashi pouted. "It's fine just, c'mon." Hizashi crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around Aizawa. Aizawa looked at him and said nothing, he just wrapped an arm around Hizashi and positioned the other where his hand lay on top of Hizashi's. Hizashi fell asleep first. God, how cute he sounded. He sleep talked, but most of it was gibberish. Aizawa fell asleep soon after. They stayed like that the whole night.


End file.
